


Hot, Hot Summer Day

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom
Genre: F/M, For Joker/Harley week from January, Lots of Sex, Poor Frost, Swimming, mad clowns in love, mad love, murderous clowns, poison ivy doing her thing, sorta healthy Joker and Harley Quinn relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Harley takes Joker to the park for a picnic





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoyalFlushGang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalFlushGang/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The evening was your typical hot muggy Gotham summer night, the sky having that sky-blue pink color of a late summer sunset. Everything felt sticky. Joker could not figure out how or why he had let Harley convince him to come out to Robinson Park on a nasty night like this, especially if he wasn't going to get to kill someone. He was pouting just a bit about that last part. The whole idea of coming to the park in this heat seemed unpleasant at best, downright boring at worst and yet here he was. The things I do for that dame, he thought as he dragged himself behind her. Joker walked like a child being dragged to the store against his will, his arms crossed over his chest, a pout on his red lips. 

Harley was up ahead of him yelling over her shoulder. “Not much longer puddin!” 

Joker muttered, “You said that already.” 

Trailing behind Joker and Harley were Bob and Frost, both of them heavily armed. Frost was probably just as annoyed as Joker about being out in the muggy weather. He was dressed in his typical dark suit, white shirt and tie...all of which Frost was regretting right about now as his shirt and jacket stuck to his back, the jacket already stained with sweat. Frost didn't like the outdoors at the best of times, but right now...he downright hated nature. 

Bob, on the other hand, was dressed all in yellow; yellow sleeveless t-shirt, (which showed that he had a tattoo...an old-fashioned, heart with mother tattooed in the center), a pair of yellow Bermuda shorts accessorized with a white tutu around his rotund middle. The large bald man seemed completely unaffected by the weather—if anything he seemed to be enjoying himself if his bright smile was any indication. Not only was he armed, two guns held in slings under his arms, but Bob had a damn wand, with a sparkling star at the end and a ruff of yellow feathers. Bob skipped along behind Joker and Harley completely happy. Frost glanced sideways at the large man wondering for the millionth time if giving Bob a gun was a good idea. 

* 

The four of them made their way across the park which was mostly deserted at this late hour. With this heat only a few die-hard summer lovers were out and about. Most of them didn't see the four of them, but a few that caught sight of the Joker...or Bob...took off. Gothamites were pretty much conditioned to be wary of anyone in costume, or with green hair. 

Their small group walked to the large lake, the largest in Robinson Park. It was a pretty lake as far as lakes went; the city of Gotham did a decent job of keeping it clean. Joker found it immensely boring. 

There were a few ducks on the water and a few stragglers, couples walking along the edge of the lake, but otherwise the area around the water was fairly quiet. The lake also had a lovely stone bridge that spanned across the width of the water giving a post-card perfect picture spot for visitors. Joker made a face when he saw it. 

This evening the bridge was deserted. 

Joker growled. “Harley, why are we out here? It's sooooo hot, I saw a funeral procession pull through a Dairy Queen!!” 

He pulled out a fan from the back of his shorts pocket, snapped it open with a snap of his wrist (the fan was purple with smiley faces painted on to it thanks to Harley) and started to fan himself. 

Joker wore a pair of purple bemunda shorts that showed off his white, slim legs, matched with a bright blue and yellow Hawaiian shirt, orange socks and purple tennis shoes. The whole outfit looked like it might devour him. He had a straw hat on that had a bright purple band along with a fuzzy yellow flower and a pair of round, purple lensed glasses to protect his eyes from the sun. 

The sun was still fairly bright, despite the fact that it was nearly eight in the evening. It was still too bright as far as Joker was concerned. Why any insane person would be out during the day Joker never understood. 

Harley, seeming to have an endless fount of energy as she skipped ahead of him, giggled at his joke. Her white hair, the ends bright blue and bright pink, was pulled up into a high ponytail that bounced as she skipped. Joker did like the way all sorts of things on Harley bounced in a very pleasant way. Watching her was pleasant enough that he could almost forget about how hot it was out here. 

Harley wore a pair of extremely short shorts of bright red, matched with a white tank top covered in cherries. He had to admit she looked damn adorable as she skipped over to the bridge, carrying a picnic basket. She also looked damn edible...the idea of getting those shorts off of her and indulging himself made him smile. But he was distracted by the heat. 

“Harley, are we there yet?” Joker groaned. 

Harley stopped, performing a perfectly executed spin on the ball of one foot grinning from ear to ear. “Yes!” 

She set the basket down, bending over to rummage around until she found what she was looking for. She grinned as she pulled out a blanket that she snapped and laid down near the edge of the water. 

Joker stopped, fanning himself vigorously as he sighed. “What are you doing?” 

“Picnic!” she stated simply, then she pulled her tank top over her head. Joker started to move forward to stop her, but then saw she had a tiny bikini top on underneath in bright red and black. She shimmied out of her shorts revealing an even tinier bikini bottom (barely a bottom at all Joker mused and his desire to nibble Harley came back twofold) which had Joker grinning crookedly. 

She turned and cocked a hip, giving him a coy grin. “So, you wanna have a picnic with me Mistah J? Wanna try my pie?” She giggled waggling her eyebrows at him, crooking her forefinger at him. 

Joker giggled. “Oh yeah! I LOVE pie!!” 

Frost frowned; he knew exactly where this was going. “Fan out Bob.” He motioned with his hand. Bob nodded with a bright sunny smile and skipped away. Frost sighed. Okay, he thought to himself, now to find a place where he would be on guard, but also not have to watch the Boss and Harley go at each other. 

* 

Harley grinned lying on her back with her puddin on top of her. She had her arms stretched over her head with a broad, happy smile on her lips. Joker had untied the top of her bikini and was gently exploring her breasts, his warm lips brushing over her erect nipples sending ripples of pleasure through her. He still wore his straw hat, now cocked upward while his lips and tongue circled the areola of one breast; he pinched and twisted the nipple of the other with his long, pale fingers. Harley groaned, arching her back. “Oh puddin...mmm...” Harley wiggled a little. 

Joker giggled, the feel of his laugh tickled her hot flesh. 

* 

Frost took a position on the bridge to stand watch over the area; he tried to ignore what the two of them were doing. He would have thought he would be used to their public displays of affection, but nope, he wasn't. Frost just focused on scanning the park for anyone likely to try to disturb the boss and his lady. Bob, who was also on guard (Frost hoped), was standing over near the trees by the lake, except he seemed more interested in caressing and smelling the flowers than looking out for danger. Frost had no idea how Bob did it, but Bob could look to be completely involved in doing something completely insane, but then turn around and beat the hell out of anyone who tried to touch Quinn or the boss. It was pretty scary if he was honest with himself. 

Frost sighed, wishing he had a cold one right now. 

* 

Joker was giggling, his wicked mouth working its way down her stomach to brush the very edge of her bikini bottoms. He had just started to tug the bottoms of her swimsuit down going for the prize when Harley suddenly sat up. 

“I just had a perfect idea puddin!” 

Joker sat back pouting a bit. “So did I, but you just ruined it pumpkin.” 

She grinned. “You ever been skinny dipping Mistah J?” 

Joker sighed as he realized he was not going to get to do what he wanted, yet, as he sat back on his knees. 

“What?” He pulled his hat off and ran his fingers through his thick, curling green hair. The fact that he was sweating a bit mixed with the humidity of a Gotham summer, had made his hair curl more...something Harley found irresistible. 

She stood up shimming out of her bottoms much to Joker's appreciation. He grinned with his tongue licking the corners of his lips. Oh how he wanted to... 

“Come on puddin, strip. Let's go swimming!” 

With that, Harley took off and ran for the lake. Joker turned to watch, appreciating the nice jiggle of her backside as Harley jumped into the water. She squealed, her head and shoulders coming up out of the water. 

“Oh it's cold! Come on Mistah J!” 

Joker stood up grinning. Why not, he thought. He stripped off his clothing, tossing his hat and glasses down on the blanket and went running for the water. 

“Get ready HARLS!! Here I come!!” Joker yelled just before he leaped into the water. 

Harley squealed loudly when Joker hit the water, then he was swimming for her. 

* 

Down from the lake, where the trees along the water became thicker, Poison Ivy rested within the branches of a tree. She smiled happily. She had been released from Arkham on good behavior and had immediately disappeared. Ivy had decided to spend some time at Robinson Park. She had thought about looking up Harley, but knew she would be with that clown and so a vacation in the park had sounded ideal. As long as she kept her head down, Batman would leave her be... 

The park had been suffering neglect, so she had decided it was her duty to spend some time hidden within the park in order to nurse the trees and flowers. Plus she just wanted to enjoy the fresh air...well as fresh as Gotham air ever got... 

She was smiling happily, fully stretched out on the tree branch, hidden by the foliage when she heard the sounds of splashing and squealing. She rolled her eyes. Stupid humans. 

She rolled over trying to ignore the sounds, but then a particular squeal sounded familiar. 

She sat up, frowning and tilting her head. “Harley?” 

Staying hidden, Ivy deftly moved through the trees until she was near enough to the lake to see through the leafy branches. She blinked in surprise. It was Harley...and Joker. Ivy curled her lip. Why her friend insisted on being with that clown. But Ivy had to agree—reluctantly—that Joker loved her in his way...he would never hurt Harley on purpose and he would hunt down anyone who did. However, he was constantly getting her involved in situations that put Harley's life in danger. 

Ivy sighed. 

“Love is blind, and lovers cannot see, The pretty follies that themselves commit,” Ivy whispered to herself. 

Ivy laid across her branch, her eyes searching the area to see if Harley at least had a guard beyond just Joker, who seemed far more interested in the breasts of Ivy's friend than watching out for danger. She saw Frost, Joker's right hand man, friend if he could be called that and then she saw Bob petting the flowers which made her smile. Bob was good with the flowers, the plants...Ivy liked Bob. She smiled watching the big man with the flowers. 

* 

Harley squealed as Joker sank down in the water with only his eyes and and top of his head visible, but she could tell he was smiling by the way his eyes danced. She tried to swim away from him, but he was quick, snapping out to grab her ankle and yank her back into the water. Harley squealed loudly, splashing as she tried to get away from him. Joker yanked her down, going under the water's surface with her, wrapping his arms around her waist so she couldn't swim away. He held them under a little too long so that when he finally let her go Harley was gasping for air. 

“PUDDIN!!” she screamed turning around when she caught her breath. Joker was laughing. He treaded water giggling at her until Harley turned on him and started splashing him with narrowed eyes. 

Laughing he hollered. “THOU ART A WITCH!!” 

Harley squealed, her irritation immediately gone as she laughed at him and continued to splash him until he dived under the water and she lost sight of him. 

“Puddin?” 

* 

Ivy sighed lying across her branch watching the two of them playing. Maybe it wasn't so much that the clown put Harley in danger...maybe, Ivy thought, she was just jealous. Harley had someone she loved and though he was a complete head case, violent, unpredictable and obsessed with Batman...he loved her in his way. The stupid psychopath was completely devoted to Harley. 

Ivy frowned. Maybe she wanted that kind of devotion...without the chemical obedience she was capable of eliciting. Her mind wandered over the list of men she would even consider having a relationship with. Batman...no...he was always throwing her in Arkham and he was way too serious. Bob...Ivy giggled. Oh she liked Bob...but her mind wandered to Croc...big, strong...more animal than man....she let her mind wander for a moment, thinking of the possibilities with Waylon, when she felt movement in her part of the park. Ivy laid her hands on the branch feeling along roots, following the trail of movement among the trees until she knew who was here...men, several men, and all armed. 

* 

Joker wrapped his arms around Harley and pulled her wet naked body up against his, running his hands down to grip her rear. He grinned wickedly feeling the way her wet body pressed against him, soft, yielding, yummy, he thought. He loved the way her rear molded to his hands. Harley beamed at him. Her hair that had come loose from her ponytail, the damp strands sticking to her face, framing her blue eyes. He purred watching the droplets of water run down her neck and over her naked breasts. 

“You look good enough to eat...” he hissed with an eyebrow lifted. 

“Mm...well...we didn't actually eat anything yet...” She giggled pressing herself more firmly against his quickly hardening erection. Joker pressed his mouth hungrily against hers. He grabbed her bottom lip with his teeth pulling it out slowly then letting go. With a wide grin he giggled. “I have something for you!” 

Harley squealed wiggling against him. “Ohh I like presents!” 

With that Joker lifted her up throwing her over his shoulder and swam to the edge of the lake. 

* 

The men in Ivy's park belonged to Two-face. They had seen the Joker and Harley Quinn enter the park and decided that this would be a great time to get rid of the clown for their boss. They weren't under orders to kill him, but the four of them thought...hey why not take the initiative, get rid of the clown and his gal, bring the bodies to their boss and who knows...promotion? Money? Women? The four of them thought that the possibles were endless! 

They had lost track of the clown couple when they entered the park, but quickly found them again.(The people fleeing the park helped a great deal in that regards.) Now the four men were working their way along the edge of the lake, thinking to take out the two guards, then the clowns...easy. 

That was until the vegetation around them started to take on a life of its own. The branches and roots of the trees rose up snaking toward them. Just as one man saw movement and turned, the whole of the tiny forest of trees attacked. 

Ivy slowly slid down her branch as the plants herded the armed men toward her. 

“Ah...there you are...here to hurt my friend are you? Well, I simply cannot have that now can I?” 

The men started to shout and struggle, but vines, roots, and branches wrapped the four men in tombs of greenery, closing off their shouts as the branches wrapped around there faces, sinking into their mouths, the earth opening up to suck all four men into the forest floor. Soon there was no sound, so sign that anyone had been there at all. 

* 

Ivy sighed to herself, she couldn't believe she was helping Joker too...well...anything for her best friend. She curled back into the branches of her tree with a happy smile patting the side of the tree. “There you go baby, those four should feed your roots for a while.” 

* 

Frost thought he saw movement among the trees on the other side of the bridge where he was patrolling. He stared hard into the thick grove of trees. They did move! He was sure of it! His eyes widened. He turned to shout at Bob, but Bob was gone. Frost realized in the next second that he couldn't see the Boss and Harley. He was sure they had gotten out of the water, but now there were trees blocking where their picnic blanket was spread out! He started to run across the bridge when something reached out and grabbed him off his feet. A thick vine wrapped around his mouth at the same time preventing Frost from making a sound. Frost struggled trying to bring his weapon around to shoot, but the vines that had wrapped around him were now lifting him off the ground and pulled him deeper into the grove of trees. 

* 

Joker and Harley didn't notice the way the plants seemed to create a dome of privacy around them. They were too busy with each other. * 

Ivy smiled as she held Frost, wrapped in vines hanging upside down, next to her. She grinned. “Don't worry Frost, I'll keep them safer than you could.” 

She laid on her stomach, dangling from her branch while she pumped pheromones into the small enclosure she had created around Joker and Harley. She had decided to create a love nest for Harley, keeping their little picnic private...just in case any other thugs got it into their heads to try to break up Harley's little party. 

* 

Joker laid Harley down on the blanket, prepared to crawl on top of her when a lust driven Harley pushed him onto his back. She gave him playful growl as she pressed down on his chest holding him down. 

Joker grinned. “Oh look at you!” 

Harley giggled as she pressed her teeth into her bottom lip, her blue eyes burning with lust. 

“You. Are. Mine. Mistah J...” 

“Oh goodie!” Joker purred back. 

Harley giggled leaning down to bite her way down his torso. Joker groaned giggling at the same time, his hands becoming tangled in her damp hair until she made her way down to his erection. He glanced down, his grin widening as Harley, who wrinkled her nose with a grin, started to lick him like a lollipop. 

Joker groaned, his eye crossing. “Oh Harley...” 

“Mmmm..” Harley filled her mouth with him, bobbing her head up and down slowly, enjoying the soft satin texture of him in her mouth, the warmth of him against her tongue, the way he tasted, felt. Her tongue slipped up and down, twisting around the head of his penis, taking her time to caress every inch of him. She stopped at the head of his erection, her tongue playing across the smooth head, the tip of her tongue sliding along the slit, tasting the saltiness of him. Joker groaned again, his hips jerking once, then twice as she took him deeper into her mouth, her tongue flat against the underside of his shaft, moving up and down. She bobbed her head once before pressing her lips down on him and pulling up gradually. 

Joker groaned loudly. “Oh pumpkin!” 

She giggled, the vibration of her giggling racing down his shaft in the most pleasant way. Joker dug his fingers against her scalp, holding thick bunches of her hair in his hands, snapping the band of her ponytail holder which allow the wet tresses to fall loose. Harley wrapped a hand around his shaft, stroking her hand up and down, giggling with delight at the hitch in his voice when he groaned again. 

“Harls!” 

* 

Ivy giggled using her foot to give Frost a light shove, watching him swing back and forth. She was interrupted by the sound of someone moving below her tree. Immediately she was on alert, she swung upside down from her branch, but when she saw who it was her face burst into a bright smile. “BOB!” 

Bob smiled and waved at her. Ivy swung over and dropped to her feet before she wrapped her arms around him. “Oh Bob! How are you sweetie?” 

Bob grinned at her. Frost groaned. “Bob, tell her to let me down!” 

Bob laughed silently, his head bobbing up and down. 

Frost groaned again. “Are the Boss and Quinn safe at least?” 

Ivy smiled moving closer to Frost, her green fingers tangling in his hair gently. “They are just fine. Don't you worry dear, I have them protected in a pheromone enhanced haze. They won't even realize you two aren't there. So how about some tea?” She looked over her green shoulder at Bob who clapped his hands. 

* 

Joker had his knees bent slightly as he gazed up at Harley. She was over him gazing down at him with heated blue eyes. He grinned pulling her closer, spreading her legs, his fingers pressing hard enough into her hips that she would probably have bruises later. His tongue flicked across her clitoris sending shivers up her core. Joker pulled her hips closer. He opened his mouth wide, letting his tongue move in hard up and down flicks that had Harley whimpering. 

His lips pressed against her labia, sucking, his teeth gently pulled her sensitive skin to his mouth, sucking until he bruised her. She cried out with pleasure her fingers reaching out to stroke his green hair. Joker laughed, running the flat of his tongue between her intimate lips, the tip of his tongue flicking, teasing her clitoris. 

Harley moaned, her hips thrusting gently while her hands rested on top of his head, her fingers flexing with each stroke of his tongue. 

“Mmm...Harley...” he breathed against her before he stroked the tip of his tongue in a gradual figure eight. 

“Puddin!!! Oh, Puddin!!!” Harley gasped as her orgasm ripping through her. Joker pressed his mouth hard against her, sucking, licking while she pressed herself against him, her hips undulating as she rode her orgasm out, pressing against his mouth. 

She was so wet that her juices were dripping down his lips, smearing across his chin which had Joker laughing and making ridiculous smacking and yummy sounds at the same time. Harley's eyes crossed when he laughed against her causing her to groan and giggle at the same time. 

“Oh good golly puddin!!” 

* 

Ivy lounged against her tree, Bob was next to her with his head against her shoulder while she ran her fingers along his ear. The big man was sleeping. Ivy grinned watching 

Frost swing slowly back and forth. “I swear I'm going to get sick,” Frost muttered. 

“Ah, poor flesh bag.” Ivy giggled. 

Frost frowned. “How come Bob isn't a flesh bag?” 

Ivy sighed in contentment. “Bob, like Harley, is a special case.” 

Frost sighed. “If I throw up, it's on you.” 

* 

Joker growled. “Come to Daddy, ya little minx!” 

He rolled and pushed her down onto her back a little roughly in his excitement, but all the action did was turn her on even more, especially when he grabbed her arms pinning them over her head. He grinned down at her, his lips glistening with her fluids. 

“I wanna fuck you Harley...” he growled burying his mouth against her neck. 

Harley groaned. “How do you want me puddin...I wanna feel you everywhere...” 

The pheromones Ivy was pumping into their little love nest were driving them both crazy with lust. Joker started biting again, sucking his way down her neck to her breasts dragging the tips of his long fingers down the soft skin of her arms. 

Harley groaned loudly. “Oh puddin, I wanna feel you...oh please...” 

He chuckled, his tongue rolling the nipple of one breast before he caught it gently between his teeth. Harley gasped grabbing his head, her fingers gripping his hair firmly. Joker slid one hand down the flat planes of her stomach, his long fingers sliding between her legs, delving into her wet core. 

“Ahh!! Puddin!!” Harley threw her head back, her body arching into his touch. 

He chuckled still holding her nipple in his teeth, adding an additional finger and started to fuck her with his fingers, slow, gradual, taking his time, his fingers sliding in and out with a little wiggle that had her arching her hips off the blanket. 

“Uuuhh...” she pulled at his hair which encouraged Joker to pump her a little faster. He loved the sounds she made, the way she looked, totally abandoned to her lust, to what he was doing to her. Joker grinned, his upper teeth pressed into his bottom lip and his eyes dancing while he gazed at his Harley. 

* 

The air around them took on a shimmering pink glow...hazy...though neither of them were aware of the pheromones working on their systems, sending their sex drives through the roof. 

* 

Joker groaned watching the way Harley writhed, arching and moaning. He shifted onto his knees; he needed her so much that his body physically hurt. His sparkling eyes delightedly wandered down the entirety of her body, the hint of her tongue behind her rosy lips, the sheen of perspiration that sparkled along her body. Her breasts were soft, the nipples hard little buds just begging for him to suck and bite some more. 

She spread her legs when he moved to sit on his knees between them, everything about her body language inviting him to take what he wanted. Her opening practically glittered with wetness. Joker stared down at her, his thick lashes heavy, his brilliantly colored eyes glowed with lust, the tip of his tongue slowly dragging along the bottom of his perfect upper teeth. 

He reached out grasping her knees and spread her legs further. 

Harley gasped, her body rolling toward him. “Oh Puddin...please puddin...” 

Joker hissed through his teeth grabbing his erection, rubbing the head of it against her dampness, spreading her juices over him. “Mmm....Harley, tell me again that you want me...” 

Harley mewled with need as he traced her opening with his shaft, starting to enter, then stopping until Harley was nearly in tears. “PUDDIN!!” 

Joker was trembling with need for her, but watching her was so much fun! He giggled. 

“Tell me what you want Harley...tell me...” 

Harley gasped. “Oh puddin!! I want you! I want you so badly! Now!” she added with a growl. 

Joker's grin widened. “That's what I want to hear...” 

Finally, he couldn't take it any more, watching the way her body moved, how wet she was, the little pants and groans of desire...he needed her. His member hurt, it was so hard for her. 

Joker shoved into her hard, nearly slamming himself into her. Harley gasped out choking on a groan, her whole body arching off the ground to meet him. 

Joker, breathless, shifted up higher on his knees grasping her hips and pulling her closer. His thrusts into her were slow, pressing himself deeply, then pulling back again gradually, then a hard thrust. With one hand he cradled the back of her neck. Harley cried out, her hands grasping for him. Joker reached for her pulling her up onto his lap. She wrapped her legs around him, her arms around his neck. They nearly attacked each other. His grip was tight, his mouth wanting, seeking her tongue. Harley moaned against his lips, her fingers sliding into his hair. Her hips began to move, thrusting, undulating against him feeling the hard firmness of his shaft inside her. She panted biting his lip when she came again with a growl. “Grrr...puddin!!” 

She yanked his hair forcing his head back, the flat of her tongue sliding up over his throat before taking a nip that was slightly painful, but Joker loved it. Harley thrust down hard onto him, digging her hands into his shoulders now, her nails biting into his skin. She dropped her legs from around his waist, planting her feet on the ground, her hips sliding back and forth on him. 

Joker dropped his gaze to look between them, fascinated with watching the way his shaft slid in and out of her...Joker giggled. He was so enamored with watching her, feeling her that he wasn't ready when suddenly Harley planted her hands on his chest and shoved him backward. He almost lost contact with her, but Harley drove him back flat to the ground, adjusting her position accordingly. This time she grabbed his wrists and pinned his arms over his head, her smile wickedly delicious as she looked down at her green-haired lover. 

“You're mine Mistha J...” she cooed. 

Joker groaned smiling up at his Harlequin, enjoying being at her mercy. “Fuck me Harls...” he whispered back his smile wider, his lips perfectly red. “Fuck me hard...” Then he giggled. 

Harley licked the shape of his mouth that she loved so much with a whispered response of, “Oh yes puddin.” 

* 

Ivy frowned glancing over toward the “love nest” she had made around Joker and Harley. From the sounds that emanated from there, the two of them were quite enjoying themselves. Ivy grinned, blushing slightly. The two of them certainly sounded...pleased. Ivy smiled at Frost who still looked unhappy. She had finally relented and now Frost was no longer hanging upside down like a giant seed pod, but was propped up against the trunk of one of the trees—though still tangled in Ivy's vines. Bob was sitting next to Frost making flower crowns which he was placing on Frost's head. Frost was grumbling to himself. Ivy laughed. “Oh loosen up! You're as tight as a root ball Frost. Maybe a kiss will loosen you up?” Ivy grinned leaning closer to him. 

Frost panicked. “No, no! I'm fine!” 

Ivy laughed. “Silly, I won't kill you...just make you relax...sort of like marijuana. Are you sure you don't want a kiss?” 

Frost glared at her. “I'm sure.” 

* 

Harley's back arched, her fingers digging into Joker's pale chest crying out her pleasure. “OH PUDDIN!!! My puddin!!” She was thrusting hard and fast. Joker watched her, mesmerized. Her breasts bounced slightly with the energy of her thrusts. Her skin was flush with passion, but the best part was her face, the expression of complete abandon as she took him. Joker laughed. But when she squeezed around him, her muscles contracting...watching her orgasm...her nails biting into his chest...it was all more than he could take...he simply had to come...there was no stopping it now. He started giggling as the warm ripple of pleasure from feeling and watching his Harlequin burned through him causing him a strange mixture of pleasure and pain. Harley shifted her hips and Joker was sure he died for a moment as his orgasm exploded, nearly blinding him with its intensity. 

“HARLEY!!” He nearly screamed her name, spilling himself inside her. 

* 

Harley collapsed on top of her puddin, trying to catch her breath. She could feel the rise and fall of Joker's chest and smiled knowing he was having the same difficulty catching his breath as she was. 

Joker chuckled softly, his fingertips stroking up and down her back. “That was...I'm sorry I ever doubted that going on a picnic would be fun.” 

Harley giggled in response. “Told ya puddin.” 

They both started laughing. Joker murmured as he lazily continued to stroke Harley's back. “Wanna hear a joke pumpkin?” 

“Sure...” Harley whispered back. 

Joker giggled. “What do you have when you have two balls in your hand?” 

Harley lifted her head, her chin resting on his pale chest. “What puddin?” 

Joker grinned like a naughty kid. “A man's undivided attention!” 

They both started laughing. Between laughs Joker grinned. “Wanna hear another?” 

“Yes!” Harley rolled off of him, which caused them both a momentarily groan of pleasure, but then Harley nestled herself in the crook of his arm, her head on his chest. 

“What does it mean when a man is in your bed gasping for breath and calling your name?” Joker giggled. 

“What?” 

“You didn't hold the pillow down long enough!” Joker started laughing. 

Harley squealed while laughing.. “Puddin!!” 

Joker chortled. “What's the difference between light and hard? 

Harley giggled. “You can sleep with the light on?” 

They both started to laugh uncontrollably with Joker rolling over to Harley, pulling her close, burying his face against her neck as he giggled, his arms going around her. Harley laughed holding on tight to her precious clown. 

* 

Ivy heard the laughter coming from the love nest. “Sounds like they're done.” She grinned at Frost. “See? No harm done.” 

Slowly the vines and branches holding Frost slipped away freeing him. Frost stood, brushing himself off with an annoyed look at Poison Ivy. “Come on Bob, let's go see if the Boss and Quinn are ready to go home.” 

Bob hopped up from where he had had his bald head in Ivy's lap. She had been stroking his head while he took a nap. 

Frost sighed. “Come on...let's go.” 

Frost started to walk off then turned around to look at Ivy. “Ah...thanks for...you know...” he waved a hand. 

Ivy smiled. “Oh and do tell Joker will you? It will annoy him to know that I helped him in any way...and goodness knows I live to annoy that clown.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the Joker/Harley Week on tumblr back in January but I took forever to finish it.


End file.
